


Tactical Advantage

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 8 - Forest of Dead</p><p>---</p><p>There is one thing the Forest has that the Iraq desert does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advantage

He doesn't like the forest. Its something about the trees, the way they shift with the wind and the light and pretty  much everything. The damn forest just keeps moving.

He prefers sand. It moves, too, but there at least you can see. There's no dappled shadows to hide in or rustling leaves to mask your approach--like that of the tall, lithe body tackling him from behind. Annoyed, Ryan turns to glare at him. Stephen is wearing the cockiest grin--ever--on his face.

"Got you!"

He can't help but smile. One thing the Forest of Dean admittedly has over the Iraq Desert--

Stephen Hart.


End file.
